Hurt
by DivergentSoul22
Summary: Twenty-two year old Beatrice Prior lost her family in a car crash on the night of June 1st. She lost her motivation to live and fell into deep depression and anxiety. Now she must learn to cope with the pain and carry on. What happens when on an eventful evening she bumps into a certain blue-eyed boy? Will she find her ray of hope? Will he help her? Will she even open up to him?
1. Chapter 1

I stood silently and listened to the priest speak his words at the funeral of my family. My dead family. It is all my fault. The priests words are faint inside my head, but I hear them clearly. I decide I should honor my parents one last time at least, and listen respectfully. After all, it is their funeral.

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Andrew and Natalie Prior and to commit them into the hands of God," starts the priest, "Lord our God, you are the source of life. In you we live and move and have our being. keep us in life and death in your love, and, by you grace, lead us to your kingdom, Through your Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord."

I bite the inside of my cheek to stop the tears from falling. My heart feels like it is being stabbed repeatedly.

"Amen." I whisper, my voice drowning by the strong yet sad voices.

"In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the bodies of Andrew and Natalie Prior to the peace of the grave." Says the priest.

I allow my tears to fall. Sobs rack through my body, leaving me with short gasps as breaths.

I look up to see the priest letting three handfuls of earth fall onto the coffin"You gave them life. Receive them in your peace and give them , through Jesus Christ, a joyful resurrection," he starts, "Lord God, our Father in heaven, Lord God, the Son, and Saviour of the world, Lord God, the Holy Spirit, have mercy on us. At the moment of death, and on the last day, save us, merciful and gracious Lord God." He finishes.

I make silent prayers while rearms stream down my face. I bit my lip to the point of blood, trying to desperately to hold in the sobs. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I look up to see my best friend looking at me with a sad smile.

I attempt to smile back but more tears fall instead. He pulls me into a tight embrace and whispers words of encouragement into my ear.

"U-Uriah they're dead b-because of m-m-me! If I d-didn't insi-ist they w-wouldn't be d-d-d-dead," I say in between sobs.

"Don't you dare say that Beatrice Prior! This isn't your fault. It is the drunk driver's fault, not yours. Okay?"

I nod, not being able to form words.

"Our Father in heaven, we thank you that, through Jesus Christ, you have given us the gift of eternal life. Keep us firm in the faith, that nothing can separate us from your love. When we loose someone who is dear to us, help us to receive your comfort and to share it with one another. We thank you for what you have given us through Andrew and Natalie Prior. We now entrust ourselves to you, just as we are, with our sense of loss and of guilt, When the time has come, let us depart in peace, and see you face to face, for you are the God of our salvation." I hear the priest say.

"Amen." I say along with everyone else.

I block out the rest as I try to think of the good times I had with my family. I flinch when I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up to see Uriah looking at me expectantly, as if asking me if I'm there.

"Come on, Tris, the service is over." He says.

I stand up and nod, not daring to look behind me.

...

After he drops me off I decide to get ready for bed. I hop in the shower and let the hot water wash away my pain..for now. I get out of the shower and dry myself, along with my hair. I brush my teeth and change into one of my father's old T-shirts. It still smells like him. The thought makes tears sting in the back of my eyes.

I get into bed and cry myself into a deep sleep, filled with nightmares.

Hi everyone!

This is my very first story. I'm pretty sure it sucks. Please take it easy on me!

please tell me what you think.

~Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks later:_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEE-_

I wake up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. I bring my fist down and smack it hard against the alarm clock. I close my eyes and sigh.

I've been trying to accept the fact that my family is dead and that I have no one left. I must fend for myself. I miss my mom so much. I remember the times she would come into my room and caress my hair softly; gently whispering in my ear that it is time to get up. When she would make me breakfast. Tears spring to my eyes at the memories. Some days I forget that my family is dead, thinking it's just a horrible nightmare but to wake up to the sudden realization that they are indeed gone.

I slowly get out of bed and go to the bathroom and turn the shower on to a perfect temperature. I let the hot water drop onto my back as my tears mix with the shower water. I allow myself ten more seconds of weakness and then I'll be strong. No more tears. I count to ten and force my tears to stop. I shampoo and condition my hair and wash my body. I turn the water off and step onto the cold tile.I shiver as I wrap myself in my towel. I dry myself off and get dressed in a plain black shirt with dark skinny jeans. I wear combat boots and apply mascara and some blush. I braid my hair and leave the bathroom.

I walk into the kitchen and look in the fridge and cabinets for anything good to eat but find nothing. I sigh as I grab my keys, along with my wallet and phone then walk out the door.

The cool wind blows in my face as I walk to the local diner. I step inside and take a seat on one of the booths. I look outside and think of my family once again. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice my waitress talking to me.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I ask, heat rushing into my cheeks.

"I was just asking you what you would like to drink and eat miss," replies the waitress.

"Oh yes of course. I'll have a cup of coffee and blueberry pancakes with sausage please."

"Okay. I'll have that out as soon as possible."

"Thank you," I mumble as she walks away.

...

I hurriedly walk down the sidewalk as I try to get to work as soon as possible. I'm running late because I had foolishly fallen asleep on the booth.

I suddenly bump into a hard wall and fall backwards. I brace myself for the fall that's sure to come but it never does. Instead, I feel strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and help me up. I look up to see the most gorgeous pair of ocean blue eyes I had ever seen.

"I,I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I'm going an-" I'm cut off by a chuckle.

"No it's fine. I should have been more careful." Responds the bo- I mean man.

I blush as I meet his eyes once more. I allow myself to look him over. He has light brown hair that curls at the base of his neck with a slightly hooked nose, and a spare upper lip and full bottom lip. His eyes. Oh his eyes. They're a beautiful blue color that makes you feel like you're being drowned in a sea. I could get lost in them.

I realize I've been staring too long when I hear his throat clear. I blush crimson.

"My names Four," he says.

"Tris Prior."I respond.

"Well Tris, why're you in such a hurry?"

"I'm late for work. So if you don't mind I just get going." I say, starting to walk away.

I feel an arm wrap around mine and pulling me towards a hard chest.

"I'll take you. Let's go to my car," he whispers.

"No, it's fine I'll just walk. Really it's no problem."

"I want to take you."

"Fine," I give in.

He smiles and puts his hand on the small of my back, leading me to his car. I surprise myself by not pulling away.

He drives me to work and stops the car. I try to get out but he locks the door. We stare at each other until he finally breaks the silence.

"Let me give you my number. I want to get to know you," he says.

I blush immediately and stutter.I take a deep breath.

In once again surprise myself by saying, "Okay." And enter it in his phone. He does the same to mine.

"It was nice meeting you Tris. I'll be seeing you soon," he winks.

"Nice meeting you too. Thanks for the ride."

"Any time."

I get out and blow out a breath I didn't known was holding. For the rest of the day I find myself thinking about the blue eyed boy.

Hi people.

this is the second chapter. I decided I'm going to keep working on it.

Thanks to whoever reads this boring piece of shit.

It's 2:30am so excuse any bad grammar.

Stay Brave

Stay Fearless

And stay Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

I pick up the last item off the list and head to the cashier to pay for my groceries.

"That will be $32.65 ma'm." Says the cashier.

I pay and take my groceries to my car. I put all the items into the trunk and close it up. I'm about to get into my car when I hear someone saying my name.

"Tris!"

I whip my head around to see none other than Four. I already feel my cheeks get hot and let me tell you this, it most definitely is NOT because of the cold weather.

"What?" I finally respond.

"Want to come hang out with me and my friends today? I told you I'd like to get to know you so starting from now on we will proceed with that," he says.

"I don't know. I have to drop my groceries off and put them away."

"That's fine. I'll help you."

"Fine," I say.

...

We finished putting the groceries away and I get into Four's black Chevrolet Corvette. I put my seatbelt on and look out the window. I start to think of my family and one of my favorite memories with them.

 _Flashback_ :

 _"Dad! No stop I'm done!" I scream while laughing._

 _"Oh no you're not!" My dad laughs while running towards me._

 _I squeal when he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, running towards the pool. I know what's coming._

 _"NOOO DAD PUT ME DOWN! Please! N-" I get cut off by being thrown into the pool._

 _I start to swim up but then decide to play a little trick on him. I hold my breath and stay underwater. Soon I hear my dad frantically screaming my name and hear my mom throw her book and start yelling for my name as well._

 _My dad jumps in the water and picks me up. He puts me down on the floor and starts apologizing. I start laughing and push my dad in. He comes up and gasps. I start laughing hysterically._

 _"Oh my god haha you should have seen your face daddy!" I say in between laughs._

 _"It's not funny Beatrice."_

 _"Actually it really is."_

 _My parents look at each other and start laughing. The day is spent with us laughing and talking while hanging around in the pool eating fruits and drinking smoothies._

 _(End of flashback.)_

I don't realize I'm crying until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look to see Four staring at me with sad eyes. He pulls over and pulls me off of the chair and places me on his lap while hugging me tightly. I sob onto his neck for a few minutes. He whispers sweet things into my ear and rubs soothing circles on my back.

I gather myself together and stop crying. I pull away and look at him.

He wipes my tears and says,

"Are you okay, Tris? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I reply.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

I end up spilling to him everything. He holds me while I cry and in that moment I know that everything will be okay because he is here. In that moment I realize that I'm falling for him. Hard.


	4. AN

**Hi people,**

 **Sorry about all that coding on chapter 4. I have this story on Wattpad and I was copying and pasting it on here but chapter four wouldn't work. I have decided that I'm going to rewrite it from Wattpad and hopefully it'll work. It should be up in a few days.**

 **sorry about that!**

 **~Kayla**


	5. Chapter 4

Tris' POV:

We've been driving for about 20 minutes when he pulls up into a really big driveway. It is surrounded by a gate and has a fountain in the middle. The grass is perfectly cut and the flowers and trees are perfectly done. I look up to see the biggest house I have ever seen in my entire life. The house's color is a beautiful white with tall windows and a huge brown door. My mouth falls open as I stare at it dumbfounded. I get pulled back to reality when I feel a hand shaking me. I look to see Four looking at me expectantly. I blush and get out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Asks Four.

"Yeah I just never saw a house this big before! It's like a mansion." I exclaim. He chuckles.

"I know. It is pretty big."

I nod while smiling. We reach the door and he opens it.

"Hello! I'm here idiots!" he shouts through the house.

"We're up here!" Several people yell at once.

The house is even bigger and more beautiful in the inside. It has beautiful carpeted staircases and once is curved. There's a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor is a dark colored hardwood. There are two rooms on each side of the house, one being a seating area and the other being an activity room. Straight ahead is a huge living room with a 90' TV hanging on the wall. The couches are L shaped and dark. There is a glass round table in the middle. There are throw pillows on the couches and gorgeous cotton blankets. Another big chandelier hangs from the ceiling with glistening white diamonds all over it. There are two big windows on each side and storage kind of like area in between. It isn't being used for storage but has two vases filled with flowers and a candle in the middle of them. The walls are a beautiful blue color.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts again when I hear Four laughing. I look to see him grinning and I roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Let's go." He says.

I follow him up the stairs all the way to the third level. He enters a room and I follow. The room is painted black and the bottom part of the wall is painted white. There are white lights all over the ceiling and the carpets and a fuzzy black. There's a zebra patterned rug in the middle and couches on each wall. There are windows on the wall in front of me and on the wall left of me. The couches are a creamy white and have black cotton fuzzy blankets on them and zebra patterned pillows. There are coffee tables next to each couch and a TV hung on the wall. There are several people sitting in a circle with a board in the middle of them.

Four clear his throat and says, "Hey guys sorry I'm late. This is Tris, she's a friend of mine."

A pretty mocha skinned girl with chin length black hair comes up to me.

"Hey I'm Christina. What's your name? You're really pretty! Oooooh we can _totally_ go shopping together!"

I smile politely, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tris. You're really pretty as well. I'd love to go shopping with you some day."

"Oh my gosh thanks so much!" She responds.

I smile and scan the group of people sitting on the floor. I stop when I see a very familiar chocolate color skinned boy. I audibly gasp.

"Uriah?" I say, in a question like way more than anything.

"Tris!" He yells, coming up to me and giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"How are you holding up?" he whispers.

"I'm doing better."

"Good."

We pull away and I see Four clenching his fists and his jaw clenched so tightly. He looks….jealous?! No! I scold myself. A guy like him wouldn't be interested in a girl like me.

I see Uri's older brother Zeke coming up to me. He hugs me tightly. Even though we don't really hang out with each other, he's like the brother I never had.

"Are you okay? Uri told me what happened. I'm here for your sis."

I nod and smile.

"ANYWAY! Enough of this depressing shit! Let me introduce you to the _gang_." Uriah says, emphasizing the word gang.

"So this is Shauna," he points to a pretty girl with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes. "That's Marlene," he says pointing to another pretty girl, this time with long wavy blonde hair and green eyes. "Will," motioning to a nerdy looking guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "And Four."

"Where's Lynn?" Four asks.

Right as he says that a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes walks in. She looks a bit like Shauna.

"I'm right here bitches!"

"Right, that's Lynn. She's Shauna's sis." Uriah says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tris."

"Hey. I'm Lynn." She grins, showing her pearly white teeth.

I smile. This feels great.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! I GO FIRST!" Uriah yells.

-PAGE BREAK-

We've been playing for a while now and mostly everyone is at least down to their undergarments.

"Tris! Truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Uhhh…um..Dare..?" I say, or ask.

He smiles evilly, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

"Fine."

I drag Four to a closet and close the door.

I look at him and he looks at me. He's so hot. And his abs look super delicious. They're so distracting. I seem to find my eyes drifting downwards. The only sound is of our heavy breathing. Nothing else. He eventually breaks the silence.

"I feel like I'm falling for you," he admits.

"I..I feel the same way."

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes!"

He grins widely.

"I feel like kissing you but I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

I feel a sudden boost of confidence.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He dips his head down and kisses me. Fireworks are all that I feel.

We start kissing more heatedly and he bites my bottom lip asking for entrance. I moan and open my mouth. His tongue darts in and starts exploring my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and he of course wins. He starts kissing my neck and I start moaning. I know this is wrong; I barely know this guy yet here I am kissing him. But nothing has ever felt more right before. He connects our lips again and in that moment the door swings open revealing the gang looking at us with smirks on their faces. Everything seems to click together in that moment.

I gasp, "You guys knew this was going to happen and you set us up!" I accuse.

They nod their heads guiltily.

"Look what happen though, don't you feel happy?" Asks Shauna.

I nod my head shyly.

"Right. I think that's enough for today. We'll meet up next time." Four says.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Maybe the girls can come over here to my house and we can all have a sleepover while the guys have a guy's day." Suggests Christina.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. We all give each other our phone numbers and everyone walks out. I'm about to get out when Four stops me.

"Uh, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, scratching his neck nervously.

I grin widely, "Yes! Of course."

He smiles and we walk out hand in hand.

This is the first time I've felt truly happy since my parents' passing. Maybe everything will be okay. Yes, everything is going to be okay.

 **Hey sugars!**

 **Thanks to anyone who read this, I truly appreciate it. I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this damn chapter.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Kayla.**


End file.
